Dulce pasión
by Rhape
Summary: ¿Que pasa si Shuichi nunca hubiera conocido a Yuki? ¿de quien se hubiera enamorado? RyuichiXShuichi. Capitulo 3. Dejen reviews!. :3
1. Track 1 Tus ojos

**Esta historia es un ShuichiXRyuichi...¿por que? ni idea. Solo un día se me ocurrio escribirlo. Pero de todos modos me gusta esta pareja :3.  
Espero les guste mi fic!**

* * *

Un chico pelirrosa corría desenfrenadamente, como era costumbre, ya que siempre se le hacía tarde y terminaba corriendo de ese modo. 

- _HIRO!_ – grita el chico pelirrosa.

Hiro: _Shuichi, llegas tarde…como siempre - -U_ – le reprende un chico pelirrojo.

Shuichi: _discúlpame, Hiro!. Me quede dormido_ – dice el pelirrosa con ojos llorosos.

Hiro: _y esta vez por que?_ –

Shuichi: _es que me quede viendo un maratón de Power Ranger hasta muy noche_ – hace una pose estupidamente triunfante mientras Hiro cae estilo anime.

Hiro: - se levanta – _Al menos trajiste el demo? –_

Shuichi: _Jejejeje_ – risa semimaniática – _Con quien crees que tratas! Soy Shuichi Shindou, el mejor cantante del mundo!_

Hiro: _se te olvido ¬¬ -_

Shuichi: _no confías en mí, verdad? ¬¬_ - saca una cinta – _aquí esta el demo_ –

En eso llega Sakano con un pañuelo en la frente secándose el sudor. Y en cuanto mira a Shuichi se le hecha encima.

Sakano: _Shindou, llegas tarde! Hemos hecho esperar al señor Seguchi durante horas! _– sacude a Shuichi frenéticamente.

Hiro: _calma, solo han sido pocos minutos_ –

Sakano: - recupera su postura – _ejem…como sea. El señor Seguchi nos esta esperando_ –

Después de que Hiro ayudo a su amigo a levantarse entraron al edificio.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Tohma: _he escuchado su cinta y…-_ todos esperan respuesta – _creo que pueden llegar a ser un grupo muy famoso, pero…-_

Shuichi: _lo dice en serio? –_ salen unas estrellitas en sus ojos.

Sakano: _Shindou, deje que el señor Seguchi continué_ –

Tohma: _pero la música es un poco repetitiva. Debería haber otro integrante en Bad Luck para…-_

Shuichi: _queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_ – golpea el escritorio - _Bad Luck solo esta integrado por 2 personas que son Hiro y yo! –_

Sakano: _por favor, Shindou, compórtese_ – desesperado.

Tohma: _pero, Shindou, yo se quien es la persona correcta que formaría parte de su grupo. El tocaría el teclado –_

Shuichi: _jamás! Hiro y yo nos hicimos la promesa de que Bad Luck triunfaría solo con nosotros dos! -_

Hiro: _eso es cierto. Jamás permitiremos a alguien más en el grupo -_

Tohma: _si lo hacen podrán abrir el concierto de Nittle Grasper –_

Shuichi/ Hiro: _QUEEE? Lo dice en enserio?_ – se miran entre si dudosos.

Tohma: _por supuesto_ – sonríe.

Shuichi: _pero, Nittle Grasper se separo hace unos años_ –

Tohma: _cierto. Pero volveremos a tocar juntos n.n…-_

Shuichi: _eso significa que Sakuma volverá a cantar_ – brinca de felicidad a todas direcciones.

Tohma: _claro. Y necesitamos un grupo nuevo para abrir nuestro concierto, y creo que ese grupo es Bad Luck_ – hace una mirada ganadora – _pero…-_

Sakano/ Shuichi/ Hiro: _pero…?_ – preguntan ansiando la respuesta.

Tohma: _solo si aceptan al nuevo integrante que les sugiero –_

Shuichi/ Hiro: _CLARO! Traiga al nuevo integrante de una vez para ponernos a ensayar! –_ todo emocionados. (N/A: no que no ¬W¬)

Tohma: _que bien. Llamare a mi primo lo más rápido posible para su ensayo_ – toma el teléfono.

Hiro: _ha dicho "primo"?_

Tohma: _ah. Su nuevo integrante se trata de Suguru Fujisaki, mi primo –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Desde que llego Fujisaki los ensayos fueron más duros ya que el chico exigía mucho a Shuichi. Shuichi siempre hacía berrinches, pero seguía sus órdenes solo para poder abrir el concierto de su grupo favorito Nittle Grasper.

Ya era el día del concierto, y tanto como Shuichi y los demás estaban nerviosos ya que, por ser el concierto de Nittle Grasper, había mucha gente.

Shuichi: _estoy nervioso_ – decía en forma de berrinche saltando de un lado al otro.

Fujisaki: _Shindou, todos lo estamos. Si no te calmas nos pondrás más nerviosos_ – en forma entre regaño y sugerencia.

Sakano: _están listos? Ya casi es hora_ – esta más nervioso que los tres muchachos juntos.

Shuichi: _Sakano, cree que podré ver a mi ídolo Sakuma después del concierto? _– pone los ojos llorosos.

Sakuma: _solo si el señor Seguchi lo permite –_

Tohma: _claro que puede, Shindou_ – sonríe.

Shuichi: _gracias, señor Seguchi!_ – se pone a bricar.

Después de un rato ya estaban parados en el escenario en frente de millones de personas

Shuichi: _hola, querido publico! Se preguntaran quienes somos nosotros. Somos un nuevo grupo llamado Bad Luck. Me llamo Shuichi, soy el vocalista. Hiro es el guitarrista y Fujisaki es el tecladista, y abriremos el concierto de Nittle Grasper_ – al terminar la ultima frase la gente, tanto hombres como mujeres, estaba embobada viendo a Shuichi ya que estaba vestido de una forma muy…

Muchacha de público: _Shuichi, estas bien sabroso! –_

Otra muchacha: _están bien papacitos! –_

Muchacho: _mucha ropa, mucha ropa! –_

De pronto casi todo el público pedía a gritos a Shuichi y a los otros chicos que hicieran un show tipo "Solo para mujeres".

Shuichi: _jejeje_ – ríe nervioso – _Hiro, que hacemos? –_

Sakano: - todo nervioso – _no puede ser! Tanto tiempo de ensayos solo para que la gente les pida desnudarse!_ – empieza a girar.

Hiro: _quítate la ropa_ – dice en forma pervertida.

Shuichi: _ahora no bromees_ ¬/¬U –

Fujisaki: _Shindou, hemos venido a abrir un concierto y eso es lo que vamos a hacer –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

El grupo de Nittle Grasper estaban preparándose para el concierto cuando escuchan "mucha ropa, mucha ropa" que proveniente del escenario, y deciden ir a ver.

Tohma: _Sakano, que pasa? Por que todo ese alboroto? –_

Sakano: - aun dando vueltas – _en cuanto Shindou salio al escenario la gente empezó a pedirles que se desnudaran_ –

Tohma: _eh?_ – dice sorprendido, y mira hacía el escenario sin poder creerlo, y tambien mira a Shuichi y a los demás tratando de calmar a la gente con la canción de "Rage Beat".

Ryuichi: _que pasa, Tohma? Por que la gente dice "mucha ropa"?_ – dice inocentemente

Noriko: _vaya, el chico que canta es lindo. Con razón la gente lo quiere desnudar_ – ríe un poco pervertida.

Ryuichi: - mira a Shuichi – _quien es el chico? –_

Tohma:_ es Shindou Shuichi. Sabía que Shindou tiene algo que atrae a la gente_ – sonríe.

Noriko: - lleva su mano a su barbilla – _pobre chico. Trata de cantar pero la gente no se calla –_

Ryuichi: - se pone serio – _creo que lo ayudare_ – empieza a caminar hacía el escenario escuchando la letra de la canción.

Algunas personas del público notaron la presencia de Sakuma y dejaron de gritar "mucha ropa" solo para empezaron a gritar como locos.

Hiro: - tocando la guitarra – _Shuichi, mira_ – con su cabeza señala algo, y Shuichi voltea aun cantando.

Ryuichi toma suavemente la mano de Shuichi donde tenia el micrófono, y se pone a cantar junto con él.

Shuichi estaba sorprendido de que su cantante favorito estuviese cantando unas de sus canciones con él. Ryuichi solo miraba directamente a sus ojos violetas mientras Shuichi trataba de calmar sus nervios. Mientras, la gente estaba encantada de ver a dos chicos súper sexy cantando. (N/A: yo también lo estaría xD)

_doko ni mo tomaranai  
__mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo  
__furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
__tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World_

Al terminar de cantar, Shuichi se despide del público con la mano, mientras, no se daba cuenta en la forma en que su ídolo lo miraba. Shuichi voltea a verlo y le dedica una sonrisa. Y Ryuichi se pone infantil y salta encima de él, y con el micrófono en la mano dice:

Ryuichi: - _que opina de Shuichi? Es genial, verdad?_ – hace muecas inocentes.

Público: _sí!_ – gritando desquiciadamente.

Shuichi se quedo paralizado de felicidad al ver que su ídolo decía cosas tan agradables de él. Quedo tan paralizado que, entre Hiro y Fujisaki, lo arrastraban por el escenario para sacarlo.

Tohma: _Shindou, jamás había visto que un público enloqueciera tanto por una persona. Felicidades –_ sonríe muy sincero –_ tal vez Bad Luck pueda superarnos_ – pensó

Noriko: _ni siquiera con mi bella presencia se pone el público tan así_ – acaricia y revuelve un poco el pelo de Shuichi.

Hiro: _Shuichi, cual es tu secreto? Volviste loco a hombres como a mujeres_ – dándole codazos de burla.

Shuichi: _no se_ o/o -

Fujisaki: _Nakano, deja de atormentarlo –_

Ryuichi: _Shuichi es genial, por eso la gente enloqueció!_ – dice infantilmente.

Shuichi: _de veras crees eso, Sakuma?_ – pone ojos llorosos, mientras Ryuichi asiente con la cabeza

Tohma: _bueno, Sakano, parece que Bad Luck esta listo para su primer disco –_

Bad Luck: _que?_ – sorprendidos, después se abrazan entre si saltando.

Sakano: - se pone a llorar – _gracias, señor Seguchi –_

Tohma: _bueno, eso lo discutiremos mañana_ – sonríe – _ahora tenemos un concierto que atender –_

Nittle Grasper da su concierto con éxito, y más por el alboroto que se dio por Shuichi.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Al día siguiente en la oficina de Tohma Seguchi.

Tohma: _el lanzamiento de su disco debe ser dentro de 2 meses, pueden hacerlo? –_

Bad Luck: _claro! _– los tres se ponen a llorar mientras se abrazan.

Sakano: _gracias, señor Seguchi –_ llenando el lugar de lagrimas.

Tohma: _no tienen nada que agradecer_ – entrelaza sus dedos- _Bad Luck demostró en el concierto de ayer que es un grupo muy talentoso y atrayente_ – sonríe.

Los tres chicos se sonrojan al recordar la escena de ayer cuando, mientras bajaban de escenario cargando a Shuichi, varias chicas aventaban tangas y toda clase de lencería.

Tohma: _es hora de que vayan al estudio de grabaciones –_

Shuichi: _Sí!_ – sale corriendo hacía el estudio de grabaciones.

Cuando estaba dentro del estudio alguien se le echa encima.

Ryuichi: _Te encontré! Shuichi_ – encima de Shuichi.

Shuichi: _Sakuma!_ - se le ponen los ojos llorosos de felicidad.

Ryuichi: _Shuichi, vamos a jugar!_ – empieza a saltar alrededor de Shuichi.

Tohma: - entra en el estudio junto a los demás - _lo siento, Ryuichi, pero Shindou tiene trabajo que hacer –_

Shuichi:_ oh, es verdad_ – se desanima – _luego jugamos, Sakuma_ – le sonríe.

Tohma: _bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer. Los dejo_ – se va.

Sakano: _es mejor que empecemos a grabar –_

Fujisaki: _sí _– se pone en el teclado mientras Hiro agarra su guitarra.

Se abre la puerta de golpe y entra al estudio un hombre rubio con una mágnum en la mano. Casi todos saltan de un infarto, y Shuichi, inconcientemente, se abraza a Ryuichi. Eso fue algo que a Ryuichi no le desagrado. (N/A: ¬W¬)

Ryuichi: _K!_ – con todo y Shuichi abrazado se lanza encima del rubio, pero el rubio solo se hace aun lado.

K: _no has cambiado, Ryuichi_ – dice mientras, con un trapo, limpia su arma.

Shuichi: _Sakuma…tas pesado x.x –_

Ryuichi: - toma a Shuichi de los hombros y lo empieza a agitar – _Shuichi! Acaso Ryuichi te ha lastimado! T.T –_

Shuichi: _ahhh X.x –_

Hiro: _pobre Shuichi o.o –_

Fujisaki: _oiga, quien es usted? –_

K: _soy su nuevo manager_ – apunta con el arma a Fujisaki – _algún problema? –_

Fujisaki: _ahh…no, ninguno n.nU_ – trata de separarse del arma.

Sakano: _jeje. Creo que olvide mencionar que ahora soy su producto y que K, el ex-manager de Ryuichi, ahora va a ser su manager_ – ríe nerviosamente.

K: - voltea a ver a Shuichi mientras es agitado por Ryuichi – _vaya, con que este chico es el famoso Shindou Shuichi. Parece que la apertura de ayer fue más que un éxito –_

Ryuichi: _NOO! Creo que mate a Shuichi! T.T_ – saca a un conejo rosa de peluche – _Kumagoro, crees que mate a Shuichi?_ – pone su oído en el hocico del peluche – _no? Que bueno, por un momento pensé que lo había matado n.n –_

Shuichi: _ahh X.x –_

Todos: _…¬¬U –_

K: - pone su arma en la cien de Shuichi – _Shindou, como su nuevo manager le ordeno que se levante –_

Shuichi siente algo frió en la cabeza y se levanta rápidamente.

Noriko: - entra al estudio – _ahí estas, Ryuichi!_ – agarra a Ryuichi por la camisa – _te he estado buscando! Necesitamos terminar de grabar unas canciones_ – empieza a arrastrarlo.

Ryuichi: _NOOO! Yo quiero estar con mi amigo Shuichi!_ – moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras lo arrastran.

Shuichi: _Sakuma dijo que soy su amigo! Jajaja!_ – aparece un fondo de estrellitas atrás de Shuichi mientras salta de felicidad.

Hiro: - le da un zape – _mejor comencemos a grabar –_

Shuichi: _sí! X.x_ – entra a la cabina junto con los demás integrantes.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Después de grabar algunos pedazos de la canción "Rage Beat". Ya era hora de salida.

K: - apuntando a todos con su arma – _nadie se va de aquí! –_

Shuichi: _pero, K, ya nos queremos ir_ – los tres integrantes de Bad Luck estaban asustados pegados a la pared.

Sakano: _vamos, K, déjalos ir. Hicieron un buen trabajo para ser la primera grabación –_

K: _mmm_..._bueno, pueden irse_ – deja de apuntar - _Pero mañana llegan temprano!_ – vuelva a apuntarles más amenazador.

Bad Luck:_ sí, señor!_ – se salen corriendo en friega.

Fujisaki: _nos vemos mañana_ – se despide con la mano y sale del edificio.

Hiro/ Shuichi: _nos vemos n.n_ – estaba a punto de salir cuando…

Ryuichi: - se escucha su voz de lejos – _Shuichi! Donde estas! –_

Hiro: _es Sakuma? o.o –_

Shuichi: _Sakuma me busca?_ – pone los ojos tierno y se vuelve a poner el fondo de estrellitas.

Ryuichi: _Shuichi, te encontré!_ – se lanza encima de él, y roza sus mejilla contra las suyas.

Shuichi: _jejeje ñ.ñ –_

Noriko: _Ryuichi siempre tan tierno con todos_ – revuelve un poco el cabello de Ryuichi y sale del edificio.

Ryuichi: _nos vemos, Noriko!. :3_ – se despide infantilmente con la mano.

Shuichi: _que pasa, Sakuma, para que me buscabas? –_

Ryuichi: _quiero que te quedes un rato conmigo y Kumagoro para compartir mis dulces contigo_ – saca una bolsa de dulces, y sonríe como un inocente niño.

Shuichi: _claro! –_ con brillo en los ojos.

Hiro: _pero, Shuichi, tienes que terminar la canción_ –

Shuichi: _por favor, Hiro!_ – empieza a llorar y corres hacia todos lados.

Hiro: _esta bien_ – suspira – _quédate un rato con Sakuma, yo me adelanto a ensayar la melodía de la canción_ – se va.

Shuichi: - se despide de Hiro con la mano – _Sakuma, en verdad me compartirás de tus dulces!. :3 –_

Ryuichi: _shiiii! Pero aquí no_ – toma la mano de Shuichi y se pone a correr.

Shuichi: _por que ahí no?_ – pregunta confundido.

Ryuichi: _si Tohma ve mis dulces me los quita_ – pone los ojos llorosos – _es que, según él, los dulces me ponen más hiperactivo_ – se pone pensativo – _pero yo no soy hiperactivo…Shuichi, crees que soy hiperactivo? o.o –_

Shuichi: _jejeje…un poco ñ.ñU –_

Ryuichi: _soy hiperactivo?_ – hace una mueca inocente – _naaa, que importa! n.n_ – se sienta en el suelo y se pone a comer los dulces – _quieres, Shuichi? –_

Shuichi: _por supuesto! –_

Después de un rato.

Shuichi: _creo que ya me llene x,x –_

Ryuichi: _Kumagoro y yo también x.x –_

Shuichi: _Waaaa_ – bosteza – _me duele la cabeza_..._tengo sueño_ – cabecea un poco y después se desmaya.

Ryuichi: _Shuichi! Ya te moriste!_ - Sacude a Shuichi – _Shuichi, despierta! T.T _– Shuichi cae encima de él.

Ryuichi, al verlo dormir tan tranquilo, tan tierno, (N/A: tan sabroso O¬O…cof..cof me emocione ¬W¬U) acerca lentamente sus labios a los suyos y los roza…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Este fic ta algo fumado...pero que importa!. :3  
Les gusto? Quieren que lo continue? Si es así, dejen un review! n.n**


	2. Track 2 La fuerza del corazón

**Quiero agradecer los reviews!. :3**

**Maiza Herlo, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. Gracias!  
Musa Lockheart, espero que sea cierto y sigas leyendo mi fic. No te fallare, pero tú tampoco me falles!. :3**

* * *

Ryuichi, al verlo dormir tan tranquilo, tan tierno, acerca lentamente sus labios a los suyos y los roza. 

Cuando iba a profundizar el beso escucho unos pasos y empezó de nuevo con su actitud de niño.

Ryuichi: _Shuichi, despierta! T.T _–

K: _Ryuichi, que pasa?_ – mira a Shuichi – _que le pasa a Shindou? –_

Ryuichi: _no se! T.T_ – se pone a saltar en todas direcciones.

K: _parece que solo esta cansado por la grabación_ – pone su arma en la cien de Shuichi – _Shindou, si no se levanta le volare los sesos_ –

Como si hubiera escuchado esa frase en sueños, se levanta de un brinco, pero adormilado.

Shuichi: _eh? Que pasa?_ – tambaleándose.

K: _parece que se desmayo, Shindou_ – quitando el arma.

Ryuichi: _Shuichi, me asustaste! No lo vuelvas a hacer!_ – se abalanza encima de Shuichi y se pone a llorar.

K: _O.o_ –

Shuichi: _perdóname, Sakuma, es que me sentí muy cansado y me quede dormido…–_ acaricia la cabeza de Ryuichi y este deja de llorar.

K: _vamos, Shindou, te llevare a casa_ –

Shuichi: _puedo ir solo n.n –_

K: - le apunta con su arma – _Dije!; te llevare a casa_ –

Shuichi: _esta bien ·-·U_ -

Ryuichi: _Kumagoro y yo también queremos ir con Shuichi! –_

K: _no, tú te vas a tu casa ¬¬ -_

Ryuichi: _noo! Yo quiero estar Shuichi!_ – empieza a hacer berrinches.

K: - agarra a Shuichi por el gorro de la chamarra – _good-bye, Ryuichi_ – salen del edificio, y mete a Shuichi a su auto.

K: _Shuichi, parece ser que le caes demasiado bien a Ryuichi_ – manejando.

Shuichi: _tú crees, K?_ – pone estrellitas en los ojos mientras se va quedando dormido.

K: _yes_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Llegan a casa de Hiro.

Hiro: - oye que tocan la puerta - _debe ser Shuichi_ – abre la puerta y ve a K cargando a Shuichi – _que le paso a Shuichi! –_

K: _nada grave_ – entra a la casa – _solo se desmayo de cansancio. Es normal, ya que no debe estar acostumbrado a este ritmo de trabajo_ –

Hiro: _gracias por traerlo, K –_

K: _no problem. Soy su manager, y mi deber es cuidarlos. Nos vemos mañana. Good-bye_ – se va.

Hiro: _Shuichi, despierta… -_

Shuichi: _eh?_ – medio despierta – _ah, Hiro…-_ sonríe y se duerme de nuevo.

Hiro: - sonríe – _parece estar muy cansado_ – pensó.

Desde que iniciaron a grabar, Hiro dejo que Shuichi viviera con él por algún tiempo ya que NG estaba más cerca de su casa, y así Shuichi no llegaría tarde como de costumbre.

A la mañana siguiente.

Shuichi se levanta de golpe al darse cuenta de que se quedo dormido y no término la canción.

Shuichi: _oh, no! No termine la canción_! – empieza a rebotar por toda la recamara.

Hiro: _tranquilo, Shuichi. Ayer estabas muy cansado. Hubiera sido algo injusto que terminaras la canción mientras te murieras de sueño_ – sonríe.

Shuichi: _Hiro! Que buen amigo eres!_ – se abalanza sobre Hiro y se pone a llorar.

Hiro: _ñ.ñ_ – acaricia la cabeza de Shuichi – _más vale que te bañes y cambies para irnos a grabar –_

Shuichi:_ sí_ – se va al baño.

Hiro prende la tele y se pone a ver un programa.

Conductora: _ya les tenemos el video del concierto de anteayer de Nittle Grasper!_ – Pasan imágenes del público gritando "mucha ropa" – _como verán, el nuevo éxito es el grupo Bad Luck, que fue el grupo de apertura. Al parecer al publico le encanto! Lo que causo más impacto fue Shindou Shuichi, el vocalista. El publico le pedía a gritos que se desnudara! O.O _–

Hiro: - apaga la tele. Y le da un tic en la boca – _Shuichi se morirá al saber esto…–_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

En la oficina de Tohma.

Sakano: _QUEEEEEEE? Se supone que el concierto de Nittle Grasper no autorizo ser grabado!_ – se pone a girar.

Tohma: _así fue. Al parecer los reporteros estaban escondidos entre la multitud_ – suspira – _bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada por eso. Lo hecho, hecho esta –_

Shuichi se puso pálido desde que supo que el concierto fue grabado y, seguramente en estos momentos, transmitido en todos los canales de música.

K: _no hay de que preocuparse!_ – levanta el arma – _con el escándalo obtendremos más publicidad para el CD! _– ríe como maniático.

Tohma: _es probable_ – sonríe.

Shuichi: _Hiro! Ese concierto es mi humillación publica! T.T_ –

Hiro: _calma, Shuichi –_ le da golpecitos en la cabeza – _eso no es verdad. Ese concierto tómalo como el comienzo de Bad Luck! Ya que le encantaste a la gente –_ le sonríe de forma un poco forzada.

Fujisaki: _lo que Nakano dice es cierto_ – hace lo mismo.

Shuichi: _eso creen?_ – pone ojos brillosos – _en ese caso así lo tomare!_ – hace una pose estupida y aparece un fondo de fuegos artificiales.

Tohma: _que bueno que piense de ese modo, Shindou_ – sonríe – _ya que quedo aclarado ese asunto, será mejor que sigan grabando_ –

Todos: _sí _– se van al estudio.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Han pasado algunos días. Bad Luck ya tenía grabada unas tres canciones. Ryuichi y Shuichi se la pasaban desmadreando los estudios como de costumbre. Todo era normal.

Tohma se encontraba ocupado en asuntos importantes cuando uno de sus cuñados viene a visitarlo.

Tatsuha: _Tohma, fui al concierto! No te pude saludar porque los guaruras no me dejaron. Estuviste fantástico!_ – dice mientras agita a Tohma.

Tohma: _gracias, Tatsuha. Siempre es bueno escuchar tus lambisconerías_ – sonríe.

Tatsuha: _cuñado! Me ofendes_ – pone cara de ofendido - ¿_como que "lambisconerías"? –_

Tohma: _si vienes a ver a tu ídolo, déjame decirte que esta en los estudios de arriba _– suspira.

Tatsuha: _gracias, cuñado!_ – sale corriendo de su oficina.

Como Tatsuha iba corriendo rápidamente no se fijaba en donde pisaba y tropezó con Shuichi.

Shuichi: _agh x.X –_

Tatsuha: _oh, lo siento_ – mira a Shuichi – _ahhhhh! Tú eres Shindou Shuichi!_ – pone ojitos brillosos.

Shuichi: _uh? Te conozco?_ – pregunta confundido.

Tatsuha: _no, pero te vi en el concierto de hace unos días! Cantaste genial OwO_ – toma las manos de Shuichi.

Shuichi: _de veras lo crees? OvO_ –

Tatsuha: _me darías tu autógrafo?_ – saca una libreta y una pluma.

Shuichi: _claro!_ – los toma – _cual es tu nombre? –_

Tatsuha: _Tatsuha Uesugi. Oye…quería pedirte una disculpa…–_

Shuichi: _eh? por que?_ – termina de escribir el autógrafo.

Tatsuha: _bueno, es que…yo fui quien empezó a gritar "mucha ropa" en el concierto ñ.ñ –_

Shuichi: _·-·…_- le da un tic en la boca y se desmaya -_ x.X –_

Tatsuha: _creo que le afecto demasiando jeje ñ.ñU_ – empieza a agitar a Shuichi – _Shuichi, despierta_ – se pone pensativo – _ya se!_ – pone rostro pervertido – _lo despertare como si fuera la bella durmiente jejeje…–_ se acerca lentamente a los labios de Shuichi y, cuando lo iba a besar, siente un golpe en la cabeza.

Ryuichi: _heeeeeeeeeeeey! Qué le haces a Shuichi! O.ó_ – le había aventado a Kumagoro.

Tatsuha: _Sakuma!_ – le brillan los ojos - _Me llamo Tatsuha, y soy tu gran admirador!_ – suelta a Shuichi haciendo que este caiga de cabeza.

Ryuichi: _oh, en serio?...-_ se pone serio – _en ese caso hazme un favor –_

Tatsuha: _lo que sea!_ – pone cara de borrego a medio morir.

Ryuichi: - con semblante frió – _aléjate de Shuichi_ – carga a Shuichi y se va.

Tatsuha: _O.O….ahí hay algo ¬W¬ -_ (N/A: lo mismo opino ¬W¬)

Ryuichi contempla a Shuichi mientras lo tiene dormido entre sus brazos, y ve que se va despertando poco a poco.

Shuichi: _ahh, mi cabeza…que paso?_ – se da cuenta de que alguien lo carga y, cuando voltea a ver quien es, se sonroja un poco.

Ryuichi: _Shuichi, al fin despiertas_ – le sonríe – _que te hizo ese muchacho, por que te desmayaste?_ – pregunta preocupado.

Shuichi: _es que, ese muchacho fue el que inicio el alboroto del concierto! Y…de la impresión me desmaye…–_ dice algo avergonzado.

Ryuichi: _hmm…debí imaginarlo…-_ dice molesto mientras recuerda como Tatsuha trato de besarlo.

Shuichi: _Sakuma, puedes bajarme, puedo caminar solo_ – dice con un leve sonrojo en su mejillas que a Ryuichi le agrado notar.

Ryuichi: _No! Ryuichi cree que Shuichi no puede! Así que yo te llevo_ – dice en tono de berrinche.

Shuichi: _pero, Sakuma, si puedo caminar! –_

Ryuichi: _ya se! Lo que pasa es que Shuichi no quiere estar con Ryuichi! T.T_ – deja caer a Shuichi para tirase al suelo a llorar – _Shuichi no me quiere! –_

Shuichi: - _auch! x.x_ – se levanta – _Sakuma, no llores. Sí te quiero_ – le sonríe dulcemente.

Ryuichi: _en serio?_ – pone cara de perrito abandonado.

Shuichi: _sí, en serio –_

Ryuichi: - saca a Kumagoro – _también quieres a Kumagoro? –_

Shuichi: _por supuesto_ – ríe de forma inocente.

En eso, Ryuichi lo toma del brazo y corre hacia un cuarto un poco oscuro.

Shuichi: _Sakuma, que pasa? Por que me trajiste aquí?_ – observa el lugar.

Ryuichi: _llámame Ryuichi, sí?_ – cierra la puerta, esto provoca que Shuichi se ponga nervioso.

Shuichi: _Sakuma, por que cierras? O/O –_

Ryuichi: - suspira algo molesto, y con sus brazos acorrala a Shuichi en la pared – _dime Ryuichi…–_ lo mira de una forma bastante sensual.

Shuichi siente que su corazón se acelera y también siente un ardor en sus mejillas.

Ryuichi sonríe entre dientes, y posa sus labios sobre los de Shuichi,. Rodea su cintura con sus brazos mientras el pelirrosa rodea su cuello. Shuichi siente que algo invade su boca, y empieza a experimentar algo que jamás había sentido. Mientras Ryuichi saboreaba y mordisqueaba sus labios. Al parecer ninguno de los dos quería dejar de manosearse porque ya tenía un buen rato así hasta que necesitaron respirar.

Shuichi: - jadeando – _Sakuma…por que me…me besaste?_ – voltea a verlo.

Ryuichi: – le avienta a Kumagoro en la cara – _te dije que me llames Ryuichi! T.T –_

Shuichi: _ahg x.x_ – se soba la cara. Y Ryuichi se le hecha encima.

Ryuichi: _porque me quieres…y yo también te quiero!. :3_ – abraza a Shuichi y se acurruca en su pecho.

Shuichi: Ryuichi, en verdad me quieres? ♥.♥ – le salen corazoncitos por los ojos.

Ryuichi: _Sí _– toma a Shuichi de los hombros y le da un beso más apasionado.

**Continuara…**


	3. Track 3 Algo estupido

**Ah! Perdón! Me tarde mucho en poner la continuacion! Perdómenme, es que me entretuve escribiendo otro fic Yaoi que se llama "Kiss", es de Zelda. Si les interesa leerlo, pueden buscarlo en mi perfil n.nU.**

**Maiza Herlo, Yo también quisiera entrar a ese cuarto OwO. Me pregunto que estuvieron haciendo...9.9  
Amazona Verde, Sí! Las Mexicanas nos volvemos locas en los conciertos! Y sí, parece que Ryuichi no es tan inocente que digamos, xD  
Rei SaMakoto, Wow! Con que amas a esta pareja..., yo también la amo! Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic!  
Hentai Hikari-chan, Me alegra que te guste mi fic! nOn. Y no te preocupes, en este fic no saldrá Yuki xD. Taysuha es lindo, ;.;  
Naoko Nayamira, Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos y las felicitaciones! Espero te guste este capitulo n.n. **

* * *

Shuichi entra al estudio flotando con un fondo de varios corazoncitos volando a su alrededor. 

K: _Shindou! Donde has estado!_ – le apunta con su arma pero Shuichi ni lo pela.

Sakano: _Shindou! Que estuvo haciendo? Se supone que solo ibas por una soda y regresaría pronto! –_

Shuichi: - ignora a los demás – _Hiro! Pregúntame que si algo bueno me acaba de suceder –_

Hiro: _te sucedió algo bueno? –_

Shuichi: _no te lo diré_ – pone ojitos brillantes – _Ahora dime "anda, no seas malo, dime"_ –

Hiro: _anda, no seas malo, dime_ – ríe divertido al ver a su amigo tan feliz.

Shuichi: _no _– empieza a reír como niño pequeño.

Fujisaki: _Nakano, que le pasa?_ – pregunta con una gota estilo anime.

Hiro: _ni idea, pero se ve feliz –_

Shuichi: _ahora dime "por favor, no seas así, dime" –_

Hiro: _por favor, no seas así, dime n.n_ –

Shuichi: _no, es un secreto…pero ya que insistes…_– salen corazoncitos en sus ojos _– Ryuichi me beso…-_ empieza a saltar a todas direcciones tipo Heidi.

Todos: _O.o_ –

K: _no sabía que a Ryuichi y a Shindou se les hacía agua la canoa_ – dice serio mientras limpia su arma.

Hiro: _tienes algo en contra de los "raritos"?_ – dice defendiendo a su amigo.

K: _hmm…no_ – toma la mano de Shuichi y lo felicita – _congratulation, Shindou. No todos admiten que les gusta el arroz con popote_ – llora de felicidad.

Shuichi: _ehh…este, gracias ñ.ñU_ –

K: _pero eso no justifica que te hayas perdido 1 hora de grabación_ – le apunta con su arma amenazadoramente, mientras, Shuichi se muere de miedo.

Después de varios gritos, golpes, patadas volaras, un wey que pasa borracho, una anciana mentando madres y uno que otro hámster volador; se pone a grabar.

Hiro: _creí que K iba a dispararte_ – ríe.

Shuichi: _yo también lo creí_ – da un suspiro de alivio.

Fujisaki: _dejen de hablar y empecemos a grabar_ –

Los chicos solo asiente. Empieza a sonar la música y Shuichi se pone a cantar.

_Blind Game again_ _kanari kireteru Doll  
_i_tsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

Shuichi estaba tan concentrado cantando que no noto la presencia de Ryuichi que lo miraba desde la puerta del estudio de una forma un poco lujuriosa.

_zawameku kaze ni meguru raito(light) ga  
__oto o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazumonai yuwaku  
__kokoro o midasu kimi no beis ja nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru  
__mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku_

_Don't Let me Down itsumo kobiteru dake  
__Cry for the sun nani mo mie yashinai  
__jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu ?_

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll  
__todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero  
__Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll  
__itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase…_

Al terminar de cantar, Ryuichi se va sonriendo entre dientes del estudio.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando por fin terminaron de grabar la canción de "Blind Game Again". La tuvieron que grabar varias veces porque, según K, se escuchaba horrible. A pesar de todas las grabaciones, se quedaron con la primera que grabaron.

Shuichi: _ahgg…me duele la garganta ú.u_ – pone su mano sobre su garganta.

Hiro: _creo que me saldrán ampollas en los dedos_ –

Fujisaki: _creo que a mí también –_

Los tres chicos se quejaban muy cansados.

Hiro: _ya nos podemos ir? –_

K: _bueno…pueden irse. Antes de que se vayan; el señor Seguchi los esta esperando en su oficina. Ahora, si cuento hasta 3, y todavía están aquí, tendrán que quedarse una hora más! –_

Bad Luck: _que? O.o –_

K: _1, 2, 3!_ – al terminar de contar, los tres chicos se salen corriendo hecho la fregada.

Sakano: _en verdad los ibas a dejar una hora más? o.o –_

K: _no…Me gusta jugar con ellos_ – empieza a reír como maniático.

Sakano: _ñ.ñ –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

En la oficina de Tohma.

Noriko: _que lo que? O.o –_

Ryuichi: _que lo bese n.n –_

Noriko: _que lo que? ovo –_

Ryuichi: _que lo bese n-n –_

Noriko: _que lo que! OwO_ –

Ryuichi: _que lo bese o.o_ – la mira raro.

Noriko: - le salen corazoncitos de los ojos – _Ahhhh! Ryuichi! No sabía que fueras "rarito"! Me dejaras ver como besas a Shindou? OwO –_

Ryuichi: _claro…pero para que quieres ver como lo beso?_ – pregunta confundido haciendo una mueca inocente.

Noriko: _no, por nada en especial! Son solo cosas de mujeres_ – pone un rostro semipervertido.

Tohma: _Noriko, no deberías estar viendo esas cosas ñ.ñU –_

Noriko: _por que no? ¬¬ Es súper lindo ver a dos chicos besarse! O¬O_ (N/A: tiene razón ¬W¬). _Ryuichi, vamos a buscar a Shindou para que me enseñen como se besan!_ –

Tohma: _eso no será necesario, Noriko. Mande a llamar a Shindou y a sus compañeros. No tardaran en llegar –_

Al terminar de decir eso, como si los hubiera invocado, los tres chicos entran a su oficina.

Shuichi: _para que nos llamo, señor Segu…–_ no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ryuichi se le había echado encima para besarlo.

Noriko miraba encantada la escena, Tohma solo sonreía (N/A: este wey se ríe de todo ¬¬), Hiro solo los observa con curiosidad, y Fujisaki se voltea a otro lado simulando no haber visto nada.

Tohma: _cof_..._cof…-_ tose fingidamente - _Ryuichi, necesito hablar con Shindou, así que…, me harías el favor de bajarte de él? –_

Ryuichi: - voltea ver a Tohma con cara de perrito abandonado – _malo!_ – se abraza a Shuichi.

Shuichi: - algo sonrojado – _de que quiere hablar? –_

Tohma: _solo quería comentarle que Bad Luck abrirá el concierto de ASK_ –

Bad Luck: _que!_ – gritan enojados

Fujisaki: _pero son unos presumidos! –_

Shuichi: _cierto! Y además siempre nos molestan! –_

Tohma: _sí, los de ASK son algo creídos. Pero, Shindou, si no abre el concierto de ASK, no tendrá otra oportunidad de salir al escenario por lo menos dentro de 3 meses hasta otro concierto. Y necesitamos publicidad para el CD que saldrá en un mes, y esa apertura sería le momento perfecto para hacerla –_

Hiro: _y, además, les haríamos saber a ASK que somos mejores que ellos!_ – dice tratando de animar a Shuichi.

Shuichi: _mhh…no lo se –_

Ryuichi: _vamos, Shuichi. Yo quiero verte otra vez cantar en un escenario:3 –_

Shuichi: _en serio? OvO –_

Ryuichi: _shiii –_

Shuichi: _en ese caso lo haré_! – sale un fondo de una ola de mar mientras hace una pose estupida.

Tohma: _bueno, ya que todo esta arreglado, ya pueden retirarse –_

Ya afuera de la oficina de Tohma.

Ryuichi: _Shuichi, te invito a comer a mi casa!_ –

Shuichi: _en serio? –_

Ryuichi: _sí!_ – se pone a saltar – _Kumagoro y yo te cocinaremos! –_

Shuichi: _que bien!_ – pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

Hiro: _llamare a los bomberos xD –_

Shuichi: _Hiro! ¬¬ -_

En casa de Ryuichi.

Ryuichi: _oye Shuichi, si te dije que no se cocinar? –_

Shuichi: _no. Pero quizás eso explica el por qué se te quemo la comida n.nU_ –

Ryuichi: _pero es que, Kumagoro me dijo que él sabia cocinar! Entonces me engaño! T.T –_

Shuichi: _no! Ryuichi, no llores! O si no, yo también llorare! T-T_ – comienza a mover los abrazos de arriba hacia abajo.

Ryuichi: - deja de llorar para ponerse serio – _eres muy lindo_ –

Shuichi: - deja de mover los brazos y se sonroja un poco – _ahh…_ –

Antes de poder decir algo, Ryuichi lo toma entre sus brazos y comienza a besarlo varias veces en forma muy sensual.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Si les gusto, d****ejen reviews, sí? n.nU**


End file.
